Violet (KP)
Violet is a small, pale orange tabby she-cat with thin darker orange stripes and small white pawsRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138. History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Violet is born with her littermates Barley, Hoot, and Jumper, but their mother must cast them out due to the rules of BloodClan. They are not supposed to stay together, but Barley and Violet stay together; Hoot and Jumper went to seek out Scourge. They find a bush in a Twoleg park, and live there. This is against the unwritten rules of BloodClan, because Scourge, its cruel leader, is afraid that strong families will overthrow him. Violet seems to have a timid personality, and Barley feels he should protect her, which is why he breaks the rule. :When Bone finds Barley and Violet living together, he takes them to Scourge, who orders Snake and Ice, Violet and Barley's littermates Jumper and Hoot, to kill Violet. They brutally wound her, but she is still alive and Barley takes her to a kittypet named Fuzz. He knew that Fuzz's Twolegs would be able to take care of Violet, as they were veterinarians. Fuzz exclaims that she's the most beautiful cat he has ever seen, and asks why they weren't better taken care of, assuming that Barley and Violet were kittypets themselves. Barley whispers to Violet "You'll be safe now. Remember, I love you". He then leaves to live on the far side of the forest. It is later revealed that Violet survived. [[Cats of the Clans|''Cats of the Clans]] :Barley's page briefly describes the same story, namely that Scourge orders her to be killed, and Barley takes the wounded cat to a Twoleg Nest to be taken care of, then leaves. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw and Barley set out to find Violet, thinking she could help them deal with the problems the rogues have been stirring. Violet is happy to see Barley again and pleased to meet Ravenpaw. Barley explains the problems with the rogues to her and she instantly agrees to help. Ravenpaw describes her as positive and brave, as it took Barley lots of time to work up the courage to help and Violet was ready on the spot. She takes them to meet her friend, Mitzi, who explains how the rogues took her son, and Violet says she will do what she can to help bring him back home. She goes along with ThunderClan as they sneak up on the rogues. While Snake and Ice are addressing the rest of BloodClan, she steps up and tells them that she is Violet, their sister, and calls them Hoot and Jumper. They coldly remark that they have no sister, and that their names are only Snake and Ice. They said they have no kin other than BloodClan. They suggest she is only there for protection. Then, they order some cats to kill both her and Barley. They fight back and ThunderClan attacks with them. At the end of the battle, Violet and Barley go up to Snake and Ice and attack them in revenge. Snake and Ice are left feeble and scared, and say that they really are Hoot and Jumper, and that they are kin. Barley and Violet are not forgiving, though, and attack them again. Jumper, desperate, tries to make any deal they want, but Barley says that they have done to much for forgiveness. They flee, the rest of the Clan chasing after them. Later, Fritz calls Violet. Thinking it was a rogue, she asks if they had enough. Fritz steps out and explains how they took him and tried to turn him into a BloodClan warrior, but he wasn't good at fighting and just wanted to go home. Violet says that Mitzi will be happy to see him again. When Ravenpaw offers to go along with Barley in escorting Violet home, he refuses and says he will take her home himself. Erin Hunter Chat :It was confirmed by Erin Hunter that Violet is still alive. Character Pixels Family Members '''Brothers:' :BarleyRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138: :SnakeRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 139: :IceRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 139: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:A Clan in Need characters